The Knight in shinning armour
by Izzie17
Summary: Your living together,but your not dating?" "I win Sweets you owe me fifty bucks" B&B have to deal with a case that hits close to home, as well as a few...other things."Booth it's called a towel!" Enough said. Is this all more than they bargained for? R
1. These days

**Hey all you Fanfic readers. This story is sort of a continuation of Keep on trying, If you haven't read keep on trying, no biggie. It will still make sense. (Read the bottom 'just so you know') **

**If you have read keep on trying, well it's a continuation of the emotion and feelings that I started there. **

**Main cast: the squints.**

** B&B**

** Parker!**

** Rebecca**

** Jared Booth**

** Caroline Julian!**

** Max Keenan**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW**

**Right before this story in Keep on trying, Brennan and Parker were taken by the Gravedigger. Who turned out to be the Reporter Janie O'Connell who since then has been sent to prison awaiting a trial. Tomas Vega was also sent to jail as an accomplice. Right before the story ended there were a few important things that happened. The first being that Brennan chose to stay in D.C instead of moving to London and taking a job there. The other was that Brennan was prepared to die for Parker if Booth did not find them. **

**Basically that's all you really need to know if you are just starting this story from the here. But if you want to know more read Keep on Trying, ; )**

**Disclaimer: Do not own it, do not write for it, and don't even know anyone who does. It is not mine, its Fox's & Hart Hanson's. **

**Rating is for language cause in real life people swear! Not that I swear every two words but….it happens.**

**Possibly MAJOR SPOILERS WARNING TO ANYONE WHO WANTS TO KNOW NOTHING ABOUT JARED BOOTH**

"So let me get this straight. You're living together."

Both heads nod trying to figure out where the Doc was going with this so that they could head him off before he started to say anything that would make things uncomfortable.

"So, you're dating?"

"NO." They both say it to fast, to loud and Sweets was a trained psychologist-not that you needed a degree to figure out what was going on between the two partners.

"But you're living together?"

"Not always." Temperance Brennan answers the Doc. trying not to look at her partner. Was it just a few minutes ago that before they came in Booth had warned her to not say anything to Sweets about their current situation. Nevertheless, as always Temperance filled the silence by what she had thought would be a benign piece of information that they could talk about lightly until their hour was up. She was usually right, but when she was wrong, she was very, very wrong.

"Define not always." Sweets could not believe what was happing less than a month after he had advised Agent Booth to go and tell his partner that she should stay here and still be his partner. He expected a kiss, maybe a date, but living together?! Lance Sweets thought that he was a genius.

"Well sometimes I do stay at my own apartment and Booth stays at his." She says crossing her arms.

"But…"Sweet's prods.

"But…what?" She mocks him not liking this line of questioning.

Booth speaks up trying to figure out if he could stop her from punching him without hurting her. "I told him about the nightmares Bones."

"WHAT?"

"Tempe, I'm sorry but when you stay at my place I wake up at one in the morning only to hear you screaming and when you do stay at your house then I get a phone call around the same time and you're crying on the other end. I had to ask him about it, Tempe, you don't want to talk about it…"

"Ya, I don't want to talk about it Booth, you shouldn't have told Sweets."

"Tempe,"

"No Booth I can handle it,"

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan I have to interrupt for a moment." Sweets interjects.

"I'm not talking about this Sweets." Brennan re crosses her arms and glares at her partner.

"That's fine I want to talk about something different…Agent Booth why do you call Dr. Brennan 'Tempe' now-instead of Bones?" Sweets momentarily grins at the look that goes between the two. Booth and 'Tempe' are-however-momentarily saved as Brennan's phone goes off.

"Brannan, Ya, wait what? Ohh, okay get Hodgins to guard the body before I get there, no I don't want anyone touching it Ange. Where's Cam. Seriously? Okay I'll be there in a few minutes." She shuts her phone off standing up and grabbing her and Booth's coat. "Booth let's go we've got a body."

"Great, so where is it?"

"The Jeffersonian apparently someone already brought it there."

"See ya Sweets." They both said as they up and left the poor doctor, wondering why he puts up with these two.

"Do I really scream that much?" temperance asks as Booth breaks the speeding limit trying to get to the Jeffersonian

"Ya Tempe you really do."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault." He glances over at her trying to decide if he should push the issue or just let it drop.

"Ya it is, even Parker, a six year old, doesn't have nightmares every night but me, I should be over this, over all of these nightmares all of these fears." She slams her head against the backrest trying to clear it.

"Tempe it's okay, what's the big deal so you have a few nightmares, everyone deals with it in their own way."

"Ya except the Gravedigger has been in jail for nearly a month! I should feel safe knowing that the person who did that to me is locked away."

"You're thinking to much about it, it will go away on its own Temperance, don't worry." His hand finds its way to hers and he gently squeezes it. "So you and Parker got taken by the Gravedigger and you almost died. No big deal, I found you that's all that matters." Booth smiles a little as he says this.

Brennan just smiles a little in return as they pull up towards the Jeffersonian. AS they enter, the lab Booth admires how quickly his partner can compartmentalize and move past whatever it was the she was think about before hand. She grabs her lab coat from the newest grad student and throws it over top her jeans and tee shirt.

"What do we have?" She takes the stairs two at a time striding purposefully over to where Hodgins and Angela were standing.

"Were not quiet sure." Angela answers, looking over her best friends shoulder. "Sweetie it's eight PM what are you doing with Booth?"

"Male, approximately forty five to fifty five. About six foot four, Caucasian." She glanced at her grad student whose name escaped her, he immediately started writing down what she was saying.

"Sweetie, Booth here with you."

"We were at a session with Sweets." Booth says hopping up beside Hodgins. "Why?"

"Well why didn't you go home Booth? Cause Brennan does know how to drive."

"Can we concentrate because I do want to go home and so far there is nothing to indicate that this is a murder. In fact…"

"She didn't have her car Angela so I drove her here and I'll derive her home." Booth wondered how Temperance put up with it all the time. Angela, nitpicking at her personal life.

"Okay, whatever you say G-man."

"Holy Shit." Brennan dropped the little silver coin that she had just been holding on to.

"What?" three pairs of hands reached for her. Angela held her hand; Hodgins touched her shoulder-both comfortingly. Booth took the direct approach to stand in front of her and held her face with his hands so that she would have to look at him.

"Tempe what was it?"

There was no sound, no movement on any of their parts for at least two minutes as the partners just stared at each other.

"Dr. Brennen?" Her grad student picked up the coin that she dropped. "May I bag this as evidence?"

"Yes, yes and get Dr. Saroyan on the phone as well." Temperance took her hands and placed them Over Booths moving them away from her face and letting both their hands hang limply at their sides. Booth squeezed her hand a little tighter as she stared up at him with a sad look on her face.

"Oh my god." Hodgins had taken the coin from the grad student and was looking at it blue eyes wide. "A seventeenth century Christopher Columbus coin."

"Ya." Tempe mumbled before leaning her head against Booth's shoulder.

**Hey! Well how was it? Just to let you know all the chapter titles are going to be songs that I was listening to while writing this. **

**Review, press the button you know you want to. **

**Parker will come and give you a hug if you do!**


	2. How to save a life

**Ahh Max…Max, Max, Max. What have you done now?**

He really loved interrogating people, he really did. There was a thrill and a rush that came along with getting a person to confess without violence, he liked it when the system worked.

Booth just really hated interrogating his partner's father.

"Max, we found a coin in the body."

"Christopher Columbus." Max Keenan piped up smiling warmly at his favorite FBI agent.

"Exactly now Tempe says that the body is…new…You've been out of jail for nearly six months so you could have done it." Booth sat down in the opposite chair keeping his face as blank as possible.

"Booth, why would I kill someone? All my enemies are either dead or in jail. I have no reason to kill anyone."

"Max I don't know why anyone kills but it's your M.O. and I have enough to arrest you right now." That was complete bullshit; he had a coin and a body. Well he is not the best at his job for no reason.

"Booth, I'm telling ya I didn't kill this…what did you say his name was?" Max leaned onto the table smiling a little more at Booth. Seeley did not like the grin that was on Max's face.

"I didn't."

"So you don't know? Ahh, I can tell from the look on your face. Booth take some advice-don't just jump to the obvious conclusion, sometimes things-take a while to figure out but when they do, well it's all worth the trouble." He leans back as pushed himself off the seat. "I take it I'm not under arrest?"

Booth just sat there, _did he just imply what I think he is implying? _"No, no Max you're good to go." Booth stood and shook the hand that Max offered. "Wait, wait hold on a minute."

A text message from none other than Temperance Brennan flickered to life on his phone. He reads the text, not more than a few lines of what she found, a name, age, sex and those six little letters. Murder.

"Did you kill a man named Christopher Ladvin? Did you?" Booth's voice went cold and hard.

"No, I didn't. But whoever did knows something about those Christopher Columbus coins and may know me so, let me know will ya?"

Max leaves, wondering why Booth only nodded. He walks out of the Hover building while raking his memory. Did he kill someone named Christopher Ladvin? No, he didn't Max's memory was good, really good. He has remembered every life he has ended and Christopher Ladvin was not one of them.

Brennan was working on Ladvin's bones when Booth came up beside her so quietly that she did not hear him as climbed the stairs to the forensic platform and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Bones," he starts.

"You never call me Bones any more what's wrong?" He smiles a little she did not even have to look up from her work to know something was the matter. For nearly the third time that day he was thinking to himself- they knew each other too well.

"Christopher Ladvin. Are you sure it's him."

"Booth..." She finally turns around to glance at him, his eyes are dark, mouth turned down into and indefinite frown, he looks like he just aged about five years in the two hours that she hadn't seen him. "It was my father wasn't it? Max did kill…"

"No, no I don't think he did Tempe." She breathes out a sigh of relief, smiling a little and relaxing her face. "Then what is it?"

"I…Christopher Ladvin served in the rangers. First with me, then with my brother." He says it in one big sigh letting the words rush out on their own.

"Ohh."

"I better call Jared."

"Booth." She stands up and takes his hand. "Let's go home okay? We can deal with his tomorrow, I'm tired and I know that you are as well. Let's go home and deal with this tomorrow." She leads him out not looking up to see Angela and Sweets watching them.

"Oh. My. God." Angela breathed as she watched the two leave.

"Totally."

"But, Oh my God!"

"Ya." Sweets just smiled. They may not be in a relationship yet but Sweets was sure that in no time there would be a moment. And they would realize it.

"Sweets you knew but you didn't tell me?"

He cowered underneath Angela's furious gaze. "Angela, you wouldn't have believed me if I told you."

"You hungry?" Tempe asked hanging up her coat. In a little less than a month, they had un-officially moved in together. Her toothbrush, hairbrush and make-up were in his bathroom and her cloths now took up about sixty percent of his closet. There were anthropology magazines covering up the Sports Illustrated ones.

Yet there was still a very Seeley Booth feel to the apartment. As much stuff of hers that was there everything was, still set up that at the drop of a hat she could pack up and move back to her own place. There was nothing cemented or stable in the apartment. Booth tried to ignore it and Brennan tried to hide it but it was still there. They were walking such a thin ice between Romance and becoming Platonic acquaintances no one really wanted to move in either direction. At least that is what they keep on telling themselves.

"No, Tempe I think I'm just going to take a shower."

She nods and makes dinner for herself. Rabbit food as he would have called it. Well she did not look that fantastic by eating hamburgers.

Plopping herself in front of the TV. She turned it on to the discovery channel and was watching a very interesting show about Egyptian tombs when Booth came out of the shower.

"Bren? Do you want to use the shower?" He called; she heard the shutting of his bedroom door.

"NO!" She had made him something anyway. It was just leftover meatloaf and was heating in the oven. Not use to heating meat she had no idea how long to leave it in there. Therefore, when the fire alarm went off it was no surprise to her as she jumped up to go and turn it off.

Booth however must have been shock because he came running out still in his towel. And when he saw smoke and no sign of brown hair the towel was becoming a nuisance needing one hand to hold it up.

"Tempe!? Are you?"

"Do you always over reacted?" She asked standing in front of him the defining shrill turned off.

"Fire alarm Bones, Fire?" She just smiled at him as he tried to get her to see the logic.

"I'm fine; your meatloaf is fine, well sort of…" They smiled at each other feeling the tension erase. "Do you want a towel?"

He does not need to glance down to realize what she was talking about. A flush started to sweep over his face. "I have a towel thank you very much."

"Well are you going to use it?" She bit her lip trying to not feel like she was back in collage.

"Possibly." He grinned a little and walked back towards his bedroom. Not knowing the Anthropologist was checking out his ass.

She slept in Parkers room. His double bed more than adequate. Booth had originally tried to get her to sleep in his bed while he took Parkers room but Brennan would not hear of it. She was still a little embarrassed that she needed to stay somewhere where she felt safe.

_She was having that dream again the one where she was buried and Parker was already gone. She was crying and screaming feeling the weight of the dirt crushing her lungs. Her mouth filled with dirt as her cries cut off. The dirt was getting warmer and crushing her more intensely. Something was in her hair-probably bugs. She kept on thinking about how she was never going to see any of them again, Booth, Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Zack… It made her feel weak and helpless as she tried to find her was back to them. She felt the world shake a little, holding her more closely. She thought that she had really died this time because all was lost into the blackness. She did not have a nightmare again. When she tried to open her eyes she was sure she was dead because all she saw was brown eyes, watching her. _

**Well…that was interesting…. So review and tell me what you think, and who you think is setting up Max? Jared Booth coming soon! Who's excited? P.S. there will still be some Jared/Tempe romance in the air. **

**Ohh I love jealousy. **


	3. Waiting on the World to change

**Thanks to all you reviewers! (All twelve of ya!) Thanks so much for the info and suggestions. Feel free to correct my spelling it's not my strongest point.**

**Here's to Booth and Bones, Ohh and Jared whose going to be driving Booth crazy for the next few chapters.**

_She was having that dream again the one where she was buried and Parker was already gone. She was crying and screaming feeling the weight of the dirt crushing her lungs. Her mouth filled with dirt as her cries cut off. The dirt was getting warmer and crushing her more intensely. Something was in her hair-probably bugs. She kept on thinking about how she was never going to see any of them again, Booth, Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Zack… It made her feel weak and helpless as she tried to find her was back to them. She felt the world shake a little, holding her more closely. She thought that she had really died this time because all was lost into the blackness. She did not have a nightmare again. When she tried to open her eyes, she was sure she was dead because all she saw was brown eyes, watching her._

She was sure that it was a dream, all a dream, including those brown eyes watching her when she woke up. Most of it was a dream, the brown eyes and the tanned arms holding her were however most defiantly real.

"Booth?" She murmured still squinting in the darkness trying to make out any other features.

"Are you awake?" He whispers.

She smiles a little at his obliviousness. "I'm talking aren't I?"

"Ya well you were screaming before." She hides her face from him then, embarrassed that he would see that side of her.

"Hey, It's okay. We all get a little scared sometimes."

"I hate taking advantage of you like this, you having me stay here and comforting me when I'm sad." The words came out in such a small voice that she is surprised that he even heard her.

"Hey, if I didn't want to be here Tempe, I wouldn't be. It's okay."

She did not really realize that his arms were still around her and that his face was inches away from her own, all she could think of was how good he smelled and how warm she was here lying beside him.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"A little bit after Two, go back to sleep."

She shakes her head scared of what she might see if she closes her eyes. It is almost as if he reads her mind.

"I'll be here don't worry." He murmurs already half-asleep. They both nod off a few moments later.

Waking up without the annoyance of an alarm clock was something that they both enjoyed. However, Temperance was annoyed as she moved Booths had up so she could see his watch.

"Booth, Booth…BOOTH!" She has to yell his name to get him to wake up. So much for army sniper.

"What? What?" he mumbles trying to wake-up from his obvious deep sleep.

"It's almost nine we are late." He laughs then lying back down and holding her down as well. "Wrong, you are late I can come in whenever I want."

"Liar."

"Ya well Cam's not going to fire you for showing up only…An hour…before she does." He teased realizing that his arms were very tight around her and their legs intertwined. A slow creeping blush spread out over his cheeks.

"Well, anyway I think I should have a shower." Tempe mumbles incredibly fast.

"Ya, ya ill make some coffee." They both spring apart, each going their separate ways, each trying not to look over their shoulders at each other.

It took them only forty-five minutes to each have a shower and get ready for the day. Walking into the Jeffersonian with coffee cups in hand, they nodded at the squints before hightailing it to her office.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Brennan asks watching as booth plops himself on her couch and drinks deeply from his cup.

"What else would I do?" Booth asks racking his memory. Sure, he had paper work but that was far away and he was here. He could just sit on her couch while she went and did her science-thingy, got him some evidence and then they could do something about finding the murderer.

"Phone Jared and we have to go see Ladvin's family." She pointed out sitting at her desk and flipping threw her notes already hard at work. She did not even notice that her partner barely moved. "Booth get up we still have jobs remember?"

Shit, what was it about her that made him forget all about what was going on in the outside world; he had put all of his worries and needs away and had been completely focusing on her… "Okay, I'll phone Jared first." He mumbled picking up his cell phone and dialing the familiar number. No one answered but that meant little, Jared was not known for every being there when anyone needed him.

"Try again later." She said not even looking up from her work. "Do you want me to get more evidence or help you tell the family?" She asked still not looking up.

"Wow are you really asking what I want you to do? That's a big step up Bones, actually trusting me for once." He smiled teasing her.

"I trust you." She said still distracted by the notes that Cam had come up for her.

"Thanks." He said smiling at her.

"I thought you weren't going to call me Bones anymore."

"Look I'm making up my mind okay a guy is allowed to try different stuff out before he settles on one thing."

"Booth, your phones ringing." She points out finally looking up at him.

"Ya, right." He smiles at her again and answers. "Jared, hey that was fast, yep, ya umm we need to talk so how about…no…no…I think we need to see each other-ya Bones can come…See you then…" he hangs up and then glances over at his partner. "Would you mind coming to talk to Jared tomorrow with me?" He had not realized that he had been holding his breath until Temperance said yes. "Thanks."

"No problem that's what I'm here for." She smiled at him throwing on her lab coat. "I'll be back."

Booth snorted, trying to muffle a laugh.

"What?"

"I'll be back." Booth mocked in a full Terminator voice.

"I don't know what that means."

"I know just go do your squinty stuff."

She left leaving him with a smile on his face.

"What do we have?"

"Left puncture wound to the right artery and what looks to be a trauma to the right frontal lobe."

"Clark Edison right?" Brennan looks him over making up her mind. "How many times have you been here?"

"This would be my third rotation." He said with absolute certainty.

"Do you like it here?" She asks still studying him.

"Most of the time, can we get back to work?"

"Yes, yes okay now what does that tell us?"

"That Ladvin was hit over the head with something sharp. Then he was stabbed with the same weapon in his neck."

"So the killer knew what he was doing?"

"I believe so there was very little struggle it all happened very fast." Clark was very decisive about it-that impressed Brennan.

"Very good Mr. Edison." She praised before she examined the rest of the remains more closely. "What do you make of these?" She pointed to very small marks along the bones.

"I don't know but I will find out." He murmurs taking the bones away to be examined.

"Dr. Brennan I was just looking for you do you have a minute?" Cam asks striding on to the platform.

"Yes, of course." The two women walk side by side on their way to Angela's office.

"I know you and Booth are close but Dr. Sweets informed me of something very…interesting today."

"What?"

"Apparently you and Booth are living together?"

"Yes."

Cam stopped, grinning from ear to ear. "Temperance as a friend I have some advice, Booth is great, but bureau policy as well as Jeffersonian policy make it impossible for you too to be together, so here's my advice, be discrete and no PDA in the lab." Cam took one look at Brennen's shell-shocked face and gave her a big hug. "Took you two long enough." She whispered before taking her leave.

"Angela?" Brennan called.

"Yes?"

"Do Booth and I?"

"Fight like an old married couple, yes. And Sweets told me about the situation, girl you have some serious self-control I would have jumped the G-man a long time ago. How can you stand it the…"

"Angela, not right now, booth and I have to go and tell Ladvin's family that he is dead."

"Okay, just no funny business in the car cause I want you both alive." She joked.

"Angela booth and I are."

"Ya, ya save it for some one who believes it." Angela cut her off grinning at her best friends as she walked away looking completely confused.

"Tempe? You ready?"

"Ya, ya I'm ready. Ohh we know that it is not my father." She says standing very close to him.

"Really how?"

"It doesn't fit his M.O."

"One down another million suspects to go." Booth said letting his hand fall to her lower back as he guided her out the door.

**Not my best chapter but still not that bad. Sorry It took so long I had some technical difficulties. **

**Ya for Jared next chapter! Ohh for all you people who watched Con Man he's still drinking, Still being a jerk. Things are going to get interesting. **


	4. Slipped Away

**Wow okay this has been really delayed…..anyway I`m sorry really I am so here I am begging your forgiveness!!!!!!! I love all my readers I really do!! Sorry for the wait….**

It was sticky hot as Booth and Brennan pulled up to Ladvin`s house. The red fence and smiling gnomes in the front yard did nothing to make up for the brown lawn and dead rhododendron, Brennan slid her sunglasses on as she stepped out of the car.

``Booth you sure this is it?"

"Yeah, this is it. See that tire swing? Parker and Chris's son Hunter use to play out here." Booth trailed off as he stared at the black tire that looks like it had not been played with in a very long time. "Let's go."

"You mean-Chris is dead?" Christopher Ladvin`s wife Marissa Ladvin was a small woman, no more than five feet and with her platinum blond hair and fair skin she looked like a little porcelain doll. That was , in fact, how Booth treated her; breakable, fragile.

"I'm so sorry Marissa. We'll do everything we can. My team and I were the best." Brennan added sitting across from the pair on a comfortable brown sofa.

Marissa just nodded her head trying to stop crying long enough to ask what happened.

"Marissa what was Chris up too? Anything new that sparked his interest?" Booth asked handing her a tissue.

"No, no he was just the same as usual. Training future rangers, going out to service himself, when he was not out on military business he was with the family. God he loved those boys." her eyes darted to a picture of Hunter and Brandon, her two beautiful boys.

"He was careful, as always never drank, never gambled he was the perfect husband. I don't know what could have happened." She sniffled her tears drying up as she held her head back up high. "Do you have any other questions Seeley?"

"No, no but can I call…"

"Yes of course I expect updates anyway." She smiled warmly as Booth got up and gave him a quick hug trying to keep her cool as the partners left. As soon as the door shut she walked over to her and her husbands bedroom. It was the exact same as it was when they moved here after Christopher got out of the service. She burst into tears as soon as she walked threw the door.

"So you believe that Christopher was just as perfect as his wife thinks he is?" Brennan asked as soon as she got into the car beside him.

"Yes I do Tempe I served with this guy, I stood over death with him, now you may not see that but I know that whoever did this was seriously messing with the wrong agent."

"I'm sorry." Was all she said for the rest of the drive back to the Jeffersonian.

"What do you got Clark?" Cam asked taking the stairs two at a time, toxin report in hand.

"The victim was has the beginnings of arthritis in his right hand and that's not even the strange part, any clue what this is?"

He points to a dark spot and a crack on one of the phalanges.

"No idea, check with Brennan."

"I would but she's not coming back today. Apparently her and Agent Booth have to pick up Jared from the air port."

"He's not back from Iraq yet?" Cam asked eyebrow raised.

"Apparently not, wait what was Jared doing in Iraq?"

"Top secret stuff that you are not privy to," Cam states. "Apparently our victim had allot to drink before he died. Where's Hodgins I need him to look at this spike in Mercury here."

"He's not here either, apparently he and Angela went out to lunch."

"What do I pay these people for?!"

"I have no idea."

"Seeley!" Jared smiled widely as he saw his brother waiting for him at the gate. Wrapping him into a big hug Jared managed to lift his brother a few inches off the ground before he spotted Dr. Temperance Brennan behind him.

"Bones!" Jared's smile got wider as he put his brother down and went over to the sexiest forensic anthropologist he's ever met. "How's it going? You still with this loser?"

With?

"Yes, Jared Booth and I are still partners."

"Really? That's it?" Jared's smile was nothing if not mischievous and a little bit maniacal.

"Yes, that's it." Brennan said looking at booth as if to ask if his brother is always this insane.

"So, I've been in the middle of no where for the last few months and I think that a dinner with a beautiful woman is just what I need." Jared smiled sweetly as Brennan giggled a little bit. "So what do you say?"

"Ladvin`s dead Jared." Booth said.

"What?" Jared's head whipped around as his breath held. "no,"

"I'm sorry." Brennan says to him.

"Ladvin? Really?" Jared seemed to grow older, so much older as he scanned his brothers face trying to find the lie. "No."

"Come on Jerr, let's go home."


End file.
